In a background art for determining a train stop state and a train stop position, for example, multiple IC tags are disposed at intervals near rails along a station platform, and an IC tag reader is mounted on the bottom or lateral surface of a train car in order to read information in the IC tags. Position information is recorded in the IC tags. A train entering the station platform successively determines the position of the train by allowing the IC tag reader to wirelessly read the information in the IC tags. When the train stops, the IC tag reader verifies whether the train is stopped and determines whether the train is stopped within a predetermined positional range. As described above, a dedicated train position determination facility is provided for the ground side to permit the train side to determine its position.
Further, a wireless communication device is installed on the train side and on the ground side in order to transmit data (communicate data) between the train side and the ground side. A surveillance camera is mounted on the station platform to monitor safety on the platform. A ground wireless communication device wirelessly transmits data, such as image information captured by a surveillance camera, to the train side. The captured image information is displayed on a monitor near a train driver seat. This enables a train driver to confirm the safety of passengers getting on and off the train. A platform monitoring system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured so that a surveillance camera is installed on a platform to transmit a captured image to a train.
Moreover, a movable platform door (movable fence) is installed in recent years in order to prevent passengers from falling from a platform or coming into contact with the train. Additionally, an image showing an area near the movable fence is captured by a surveillance camera, wirelessly transmitted to the train, and displayed on the monitor near the train driver seat. This permits the train driver to open or close the movable fence after verifying the safety of passengers getting on and off the train.